nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Right Wing Conservative Party
is this true? like a joke party... Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC) What makes it sound like a joke party? Perfectly valid (except maybe the name) party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) It's legitimate; MCCP is somewhat of a sub-party if CCPL --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:32, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Most recent edit was me while not being signed in --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:10, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Adding this party to minor parties in Congress Could somebody add this party to the list of minor political parties in congress. I lack the wikicode knowledge to do so... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Er, I thought you were merging this into CCPL? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:10, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Well we're a sub-party, so were kinda a party but kinda not... I guess we could just be labeled as a coalition. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) The way you explained it earlier to me was that you wanted MCCP to be a right-wing faction of CCPL. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:30, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Well it's going to be a sub-party of the CCPL, so it's not gonna be its own party, but I still think it should be added somewhere. Why isn't RTP listed? -- 03:25, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Because real people aren't part of it. Anyway, I wouldn't put it on the party page. It's still not clear what you mean by "sub-party". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:22, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be either merged into the CCPL or make it a party. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 18:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC) (with the title i'm not getting the whole Meritocracy thingy, Lovia is a pretty anti-corrput and equal nation) I think like the NPO and the Labour these two can co-exist as one party. Though they seem a bit different. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:41, November 8, 2012 (UTC) "The MCCP is a strong right wing party that supports the educated and wealthy leading the government." How is this a meriocracy party, more like a plutocracy party right? I mean the educated thing sure, confucius was on board for that but remember confucius also was against the business man and salesman for his "making money of the hard work of another man." Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Meritocracy can be simplified to rule by the educated. Plutocracy is also a rather negative term, so it wouldn't gain any votes to use it. Either way, this is going to become a faction of CCPL, I believe. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:47, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I still don't know what the relation between MCCP and CCPL is... :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I've been talking to QZ at school, and he says: I want MCCP to be a faction or "wing" of CCPL. So there you have it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's rather vague, but I'm an open-minded person è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:11, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::He also said he wanted the MCCP to be removed from history but kept as an archive. Could you make the necessary arrangements? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh, he wants to become a CCPL member and MCCP moved to his personal pages? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:16, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Basically, but he wants to make a right-wing sect/wing/faction of CCPL instead of joining the current centre part of it. He's a tad further right than Kunarian, to make things clear. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :If Hannis and Donia can be members, QZ surely can :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright. Can you make the arrangements for moving this to a subpage of his user page and removing it from history? Also, do you think Hannis would stick with CCPL if he returned today? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll do it. Well, I never expected him to join CCPL in the first place, so I don't dare to say anything about it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think he'd quit and join CNP, PL, or SLP, personally. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why don't you ask him? :P --Semyon 22:47, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Because he's inactive, despite his appearance a couple days ago. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Faction Now that's it's faction of CCPL, don't you agree that the name seems a bit redundant? :P How about something like "Christians for Freedom" (or, for a more formal name, "Rightist Faction of the CCPL")? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:37, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :How about, Rightist Meritocrats of the CCPL? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 20:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::That'd be alright, but I prefer "Christians for Freedom". I also am not sure if this needs its own article. It can become a section of the CCPL article, perhaps. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I prefer a separate page, so the line of the RMF is not to be confused by the main line of CCPL. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::But a mention on the CCPL page would also be a good idea. :) --Semyon 09:06, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it would :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:12, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Justin Avant Why has he become the deputy chairman when he hasn't even asked to become a member yet? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:43, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I presume he's an IRL friend of QZ, who must've brought him here (QZ himself was also brought here by someone... was it Marcus?). 77topaz (talk) 03:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I think that is probably what happened. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I was brought by Time. Nathan of Fleffenstool/Justin Avant is an IRL friend. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:29, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :You know Time IRL. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 17:00, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I know both time and nathan IRL. (unsigned post) ::Was this a post by QZ? 77topaz (talk) 22:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::'Twas QZ --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:03, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Conservative Democratic Party Well, at least it's better than the old name, even if I didn't get my first choice. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC) (Anti)disestablishmentarianism Disestablishmentarianism --> disestablishing the state church i.e. pro separation of church and state, antidisestablishmentarianism --> contra separation. I can fully understand the confusion though. :P Also, I think that they're almost always used with respect to the Church of England, but they're very fun words so I'm not complaining. :P --Semyon 12:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Antidisestablishmentarianism and Disestablishmentarianism are true english words. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 12:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC) They're also a real pain to type. :P --Semyon 12:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Nah. They are easy to type in my opinion. Well, at least compared to that 189,000 letter word. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) The chemical name for titin, I remember. IUPAC naming does get ridiculous sometimes. --Semyon 13:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Anyway, you spelt ridiculous wrong. By changing it in a minute does not mean I do not notice it. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 13:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, actually changing it draws more attention to the mistake, but leaving it would have been even more annoying. --Semyon 14:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yep. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 14:44, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually 1909 characters... There's also Pneumonoltramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. It's a rare lung disease caused by inhaling volcano ash. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 15:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) As much as I like long words, some people I know put me off by saying long words and thinking that they're clever because of it. :L Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 15:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Not 1909 letters. It has 189,819 letters. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 15:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Theorectially, languages like Dutch and Limburgish have words of infinite length because of compounds :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but they're just theoretical "e". 77topaz (talk) 20:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC) @happy, I thought you meant the protein...but the official longest word is antidisestablishmentarianism... Others are coined or technical. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 28 letters, that ain't that much :P Limburgish: boewersvertaengerwuuerdjiger (28: farmers' representator), aandeilshaajerseuvereinkómme (28: shareholders' agreement), aandeilsmuuegelikhedrieëgeling (30: regulations concerning share options), baeringsaafzèttingstaengerstenjer (33: anti-abortionist). And those are just some random long words from the Limburgish Wiktionary :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) @Quarantine: The official word for the Protein '''Titin' has 189,819 letters. Happy65 ''' Talk CNP ' ' 11:22, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Scientific name*. The official English name is ''titin :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:36, December 25, 2012 (UTC) @Happy: That's a "word formula" not a "word", and isn't generally accepted as a "word". 77topaz (talk) 20:49, December 25, 2012 (UTC) @Topaz: Hahaha. You win. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:29, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Any addition to the conversation? ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 12:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) More conservative than RTP I'm not sure whether that's true. Reformed Traditional Party goes as far as banning television and internet... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I should probably do some article clean up... When I wrote this article originally, it was in American terms, so conservative was meaning socially conservative and economically right. Although is is that conservative or is that more just traditionalist vs modernist? I fixed it to say further right now.--Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Some of the major points are reverting "green" and progressive law." They are way less economically left than CCPL is :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Fate We need to discuss the fate of this (as in for what IC reasons did it win no seats these elections). Also, QZ's cute. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:08, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say, let it die. --OuWTB 17:08, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::In what manner? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:09, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Not reelected or internal disagreement :o --OuWTB 17:17, May 14, 2015 (UTC)